The present invention generally relates to eyeglass frames and in particular, to an adjustable eyeglass frame wherein a pair of nose pads are movable between selected vertical positions.
Conventional eyeglass frames typically include a pair of fixed pad arms and oval nose pads secured to the pad arms with limited movement. In known design, the nose pads can not universally fit all noses. In most cases, the optician is required to adjust the nose pads to comfortably fit over a particular size or shape of the nose. This adjustment is, however, time-consuming and cumbersome. Also, the nose pads can cause severe pressure indentation of the skin of the nose after prolonged use in one position of poorly fitting eyeglasses.
Various attempts have been made to obviate the difficulties encountered in the use of conventional eyeglass frames. For example, Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 63-33125 teaches the use of a pair of elongated nose pads bent rearwardly toward a wearer""s nose. However, no adjustment is possible to take into account different sizes and shapes of the nose since the upper and lower ends of the nose pads are permanently secured to a lens frame assembly. Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 3-96620 also discloses a pair of elongated nose pads pivotably mounted to adjacent lens mounts and capable of rotation in a plane parallel to the plane of lenses. A wedge-like element is slidably mounted to a lens frame assembly. The wedge-like element is vertically insertable between the upper end of the elongated nose pads to pivotably move the nose pads toward and away from each other. However, these nose pads can cause slippage since no force is applied to hold the nose pads over the nose of a wearer. Movable nose pads are also disclosed by Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 2-27115, Japanese utility model publication No. 42-9250 and Japanese patent publication No. 7-34072, but none of them are satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable eyeglass frame which enables a pair of nose pads to be held in any selected vertical positions and angularly adjustable to comfortably fit over a wearer""s nose.
To achieve the foregoing object, the present invention provides an adjustable eyeglass frame comprising a lens frame assembly adapted to hold a pair of lenses, and a nosepiece assembly including at least one pad mount mounted to the lens frame assembly, a pair of legs connected to the pad mount, a pair of nose pads carried by the legs and movable toward and away from each other, and a bias mechanism for biasing the nose pads toward each other. With this arrangement, the nose pads can be held in any selected vertical positions and angularly adjusted to comfortably fit over a wearer""s nose.
In one preferred embodiment, the lens frame assembly includes a pair of lens mounts and a bridge extending between the lens mounts. A pair of pad mounts are pivotably secured to the bridge of the lens frame assembly and capable of rotation about a substantially horizontal axis. The legs are firmly secured to the pad mounts. The nose pads are elongated in a vertical plane and bent rearwardly toward a wearer""s nose. The nose pads may be made of a suitable elastomeric or resilient material such as synthetic rubber. The bias mechanism includes an elongated spring extending between the pad mounts. Alternatively, the bias mechanism may include a leaf spring extending between the pad mounts. When the eyeglass frame is in its initial position, the nose pads are oriented to slightly diverge toward the mouth of the wearer. When the eyeglass frame is moved to its lowered position, the nose pads are upwardly or outwardly rotated to constantly fit over the wearer""s nose. The nose pads can be safely held in any selected vertical positions due to inward bias by the bias mechanism. The pad mount has opposite tabs, and a pair of adjustable stoppers extending through the tabs and selectively positioned to adjustably limit outward angular movement of the nose pads.
In another embodiment, the single pad mount is secured to the bridge. The legs are pivotably mounted to the pad mount and capable of rotation about a substantially vertical axis. The bias mechanism includes a first magnet disposed in the pad mount, and second and third magnets disposed in the respective legs. The first magnet has a polarity opposite that of the second and third magnets. Alternatively, the first, second and third magnets may have an identical polarity. In such a case, the pad mount may include a pair of spaced stoppers for limiting inward angular movement of the nose pads.